the_well_of_eternityfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodora Greyspine
Early Life Theodora Anise Greyspine was born in Bedavorne in the year 9551 to Katherine and Phillip Greyspine. As a Tiefling born to two human parents, much of her younger years were spent hidden away in an attempt to keep her infernal heritage a secret. It wasn't until 9557 that Katheryn sought the guidance of the powerful infernal entity Dio for direction on how to better raise a child such as Theo. It was under his urging that Theo began schooling in traditional topics and more unconventional magical training. Katheryn's reticence, however, led to further delays in Theo's socialization and Theo wouldn't leave the Greyspine estate, or meet people outside of her household, until the year 9567 when she turned 16. Education From the age of six Theo was subjected to intense training in classical subjects and the application of magical theory. Early on it was determined that she contained very little aptitude for using magic, which frustrated Katheryn into more dangerous methods of instruction. Determined to have a child as magically gifted as she was, Katheryn employed creative and often barbaric methods of training. She intended to force Theo to manifest the magic she knew was latent in her daughter. After years of torturous schooling, Katheryn's determination paid off and Theo began showing basic control over her inborn magic. Katheryn taught her daughter personally, from this point, dismissing her tutors and letting Theo be witness to her own dark conjurations and spells. Relationship with Dio While for many years Dio's relationship with Katheryn was shrouded in secrecy, it was later revealed that he was the source of Katherine's great magical prowess. Katheryn intended to have her daughter share his patronage with her, explaining her overzealous attempts to show Theo was magically inclined. Dio was never overly interested in Theo's advancement but monitored her progress, in the event she became worthwhile. It was when she was 16 that he and Katheryn determined that she was to be swayed to him. Knowing Theo wouldn't accept Dio without some convincing, Katheryn devised a cruel form of manipulation for Theo to accept his patronage. Katheryn gave her a gift, a pet dog, and encouraged her daughter to love and bond with it. Theo was supicious of her mothers sudden generosity but, as she was still a child, she rather easily fell in love with the dog. Time passed and Katheryn did nothing to further arouse her suspicions so Theo let down her guard, finally allowing herself to find companionship in the puppy. With very little warning, Dio came back into Theo's life on the eve of her 18th birthday. She came upon Dio torturing her dog in the hellish and terrible ways. Dio leveraged the dog's life for Theo's and thus Theo came to form a pact with him. Theo swore she'd be rid of Dio one day, and did everything she could to find power independent of him. In this she did eventually succeed but not without great personal sacrifice. Emancipation from Bedavorne Betrayed by her mother, Theo then began personal studies in earnest. Having achieved her goal, Katheryn visibly withdrew from her daughter, giving Theo the chance to learn whatever she wanted. Afraid to leave and unequipped for the world outside of her home, she took to the libraries at their estate to learn more about Dio and how to rid herself of him and her dark lineage. A year passed in this way until, after months of silence, Katheryn approached her with an invention to a dinner party being held in the house. Still under Katheryn's power whether she liked it or not, she suspiciously agreed to have a dinner meeting with a potential suitor, Wulfric Niklaus Bauer III (Klaus), and his father. Never intending to get along with their guests, Theo made sure that Klaus was as uncomfortable as possible. The dinner a mess, Theo went to her room that night, satisfied she would never have to see the man again. Katheryn came to her the next day, entreating her to give the young man one more chance.